Readiness is All
Readiness is All is the twenty-third episode of the ninth season and the 195th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The doctors of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital prepare for a super storm heading towards Seattle. Owen's desire to be a parent gets stronger as he becomes closer to Ethan. One wrong move puts the lives of Meredith and her baby in jeopardy. Meanwhile, Jo looks to Alex for help in a moment of crisis, and one doctor gets the shock of her life. Full Summary Jo is in Alex's house, crying and pressing ice against her wounds on her face. Alex comforts her and asks her about what happened. Jo replies they had a fight and that it got really bad. Alex assures her she's safe and he rushes off, leaving Jo wondering what he's going to do. Outside the hospital, Owen is telling maintenance workers what they should do to protect the hospital from the upcoming storm. April comes over and asks him what's going on. Owen tells her about the storm that's coming in 3 days and gives her the disaster preparedness protocol. He tells her they'll have to overstock supplies and get ready for double capacity. Later, Owen informs the other doctors and nurses about the storm and the supply stocking. He tells them to discharge patients that can be discharged and to push, postpone or cancel all elective procedures. Alex comes over to Derek, asking him to help him. Derek follows Alex. Callie asks Arizona about surgery on the baby with his brain on his face, but Arizona says she can't push it. Owen continues his speech, saying they will need to print hard copies of computerized patient charts in case of a power loss. Bailey says she'll take care of that. Owen thinks she's back to operate, but she says she meant taking care of the chart printing. Owen encourages his people, saying it'll be a bad storm, but that they still have three days to prepare themselves for it. Richard asks Ben Warren how Bailey's doing. Ben says Bailey still thinks that she'll kill anyone she touches in the OR. Richard realizes he's the only one who can't help Bailey because of what she overheard him saying in a previous episode. Alex reveals to Derek that he needed him to help him with Jason Myers, who's in a hospital bed suffering from a severe head injury. Alex says he brought him in a few hours ago and that he had a CT. Dr. Boswell and Dr. Robbins are informing Tyler's parents (the baby with his brain on his face) about the surgery they'll be performering on their baby boy. Arizona tells them she's not worried at all, showing great faith in Dr. Boswell. This calms the parents down. They leave together, and while walking in the hallway, Arizona confesses that she googled Lauren too. They have had the same mentor (though at a different time), which convinces Lauren of Arizona's skills. Lauren promises Arizona to let her do part of Tyler's surgery. When Lauren asks to get some coffee, Arizona says she has to take care of other stuff and leaves. Next to his dad's bed, Ethan is informed by Owen on what will happen if his father doesn't wake up. Owen tells Ethan not to worry and leaves. Cristina tells Owen that Nancy asked her about withdrawing care. Owen gets angry because Cristina told Nancy it's unlikely that Paul would wake up. Cristina orders Stephanie to do a head CT and some other tests. Owen and Meredith are in an elevator together. Owen asks Meredith about when they were sure they were going to adopt Zola. Meredith wants to know why he's asking, but Owen tells her to forget it and gets out of the elevator. April and her intern Leah are on their way to an ambulance. While walking, April tells Leah to have the hallways cleared as people will be coming looking for shelter. They arrive at the ambulance and the paramedic tells them their patient is a construction worker, who was blown off a building by the strong winds and got impaled by three iron construction bars. The patient is still awake and responsive. April tells Leah to page Meredith and Callie. Owen comes over and says he'll take it, but April says it's her big case. She managed to convince him to let her operate on him. In the ER, behind a closed curtain, Derek is examining Jason Myers. Intern Heather seems to think that Alex beat him up. Derek asks what happened, but Alex only says Derek can't let him die. In the OR, April, Meredith, and Callie are looking at Leon's scans. Meredith says that the rough metal bars will shred the vessels. April instructs to cut the bars as short as possible to minimize the damage when they're pulled out. After an unsuccessful try with a bone cutter, the patient himself names a specific tool that will do. Leah runs out to find it. Outside the OR, Heather tells Stephanie about Jason Myers injurie. Outside the hospital, Leah runs towards one of the maintenance workers and asks for the tool. Shane is on Bailey's service, thinking they'll operate. He's disappointed when it turns out they'll only work on printing the electronic charts. Owen and Ben are talking about Bailey when Leah comes by with the maintenance worker, who's carrying the tool. Leah explains what they're planning on doing, and she proceeds to the OR. Ben and Owen enter an elevator and continue talking, but they soon stop talking. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ben asks. Owen says he is, and pushes the elevator buttons. In the OR, the maintenance worker is about to cut the bars when they come barging in. They say they can't grind the metal bars, as the room is filled with oxygen and the sparks will cause an explosion. Meredith says she's been through something similar before, which didn't work out well. Arizona enters the scrub room where Lauren's scrubbing in. They find out they're both control freaks and they're sharing a laugh when Jackson comes in too, putting a stop to their flirting. The patient can't be moved to a patient room to cut the bars, because already under and to unstable. Ben comes up with a plan to make it work: taking out the oxygen tanks in the OR, manually hyperventilate to get the patient to 100% O2, then cutting the bars, stop doing so when the patient runs out of air, ventilate again, cut again, and so on. "That'll take forever," Meredith says, but Owen says their best shot, even though it's still risky. They send everybody out, except for Callie, who stays to hold the bars steady, and April, who stays to irrigate the metal while cutting, because the metal will heat up while cutting. Meredith wants to stay too, but Owen sends her away because of her pregnancy. Meredith approaches Derek, who's kicked out of his OR, to tell him she's kicked out of her OR too, but Derek supports Owen decision when he hears about the danger. He then tells her to check with Karev because he brought in a half to death beaten friend with a brain bleed. When he mentions Jason Myers's name, Meredith runs off. "It's not his friend," she says. Meredith goes to Cristina, who's looking at Paul Dawson's scans with Stephanie. She sees something on it, and asks Meredith if it looks real to her, which it does. Meredith then urges her to come with her, saying it's about Alex. While leaving the room, Cristina tells Stephanie to get Paul Dawson a CT angio. In the OR, Owen, April, Ben, and Callie are getting ready to cut. Owen tells everyone to run when they see sparks and starts cutting. There's a little panic when there are sparks, but nothing happens and they continue. April starts praying. One of the bars has been cut, and they move on the next one. There are sparks again, and Ben steps on them. When they're out, Owen continues cutting. Derek and Heather are operating on Jason Myers. Derek is making Heather talk a lot. When she asks why, he tells her he's doing it because her weirdness is only there to cover up her lack of confidence in her natural talent for neuro, and so he tries to make her more confident and less weird. In a hospital lounge, Cristina and Meredith are lecturing Alex. They think he beat Jason, but he says he found Jason the way he brought him in. Jo comes in, and tells them she beat him. As Owen cuts through the last bar, a spark sets a box of surgical pads on fire. Ben is about to turn the oxygen back on, but April notices the fire and screams "No! No! No!". Owen extinguishes the fire and they get ready to operate. Callie goes scrubbing in and Owen sends April to go back to the ER. She wants to stay, saying he needs another surgeon to help out, but Richard uses the intercom from the gallery to say that he'll find somebody. April loudly protests, but Owen yells he needs her more in the ER than in the OR. She leaves. "Nice," Callie says. Lauren, Arizona, and Jackson are operating on baby Tyler. Lauren tells Avery she'll let him do a part of the surgery too. While teasing Jackson, Lauren comments the "Grey Sloan 7" are famous because they saved the hospital and its staff. While going through the charts, Shane makes it clear to Bailey he would like to operate, as he seems to think he's a losing bet every since Derek kicked him off his service. Bailey then explains to him how important it is to print the electronic charts. Richard comes over and tells her Hunt needs her in the OR, but she says she's too busy with the charts. Shane volunteers to go, but Richard goes himself. Jo explains that she fought off Jason when he grabbed her and that he hit his head on the fireplace. Alex instructs her, Meredith and Cristina not to tell anyone until they know how Jason is. Stephanie comes in with an update on Paul Dawson, and she gets worried when she sees Jo's injured face. Cristina says Jo is fine and walks out of the room, taking Stephanie with her. Alex then tells Jo to go home. "Don't do anything stupid," Meredith says beforing leaving too. Cristina enters the scrub room of the OR where Derek just operated on Jason. Derek says they won't know more about how he's doing until he wakes up. She then asks for his help and shows him a scan of Paul Dawson, asking if the thing she saw earlier could be a blood clot they missed. Derek says it is and goes to back to teaching Heather, asking her how they could've missed it. She answers correctly and Cristina asks if Paul could wake up if Derek takes out the clot. Derek says he might, but that it might also kill him. "Does the family wants to take that risk?" he asks. In the ICU, Cristina informs Nancy Dawson on the surgery, confessing it is a long shot. Nancy asks for Owen, but Cristina says he's in surgery and that it's her decision. Upon watching her grandson with his father, she agrees to let Derek operate. In surgery in the cath lab, Derek and Heather realize there's a big risk of Paul dying with Cristina watching them from the gallery. Meredith followed Jo to the staircase. Jo apologizes to her for hurting Jason. "I like you, but I love Alex. I don't know if he's dumb enough or loyal enough to take the fall for you, but he just might be," Meredith says. Jo says she'd never let him do that. She then walks down, while the maintenance guy walks down next to Meredith on her way back up the stairs. He informs her they were done with the tool a while ago. "Then why aren't I up there?" she angrily asks. She suddenly slips and rolls down the stairs. She starts crying and carefully sits up. Derek's almost done with the surgery and reminds Brooks to be confident when he asks her to check for leaks. A nurse comes in and tells Derek that Dr. Grey took a fall on the stairs, but that she's okay and going to OB to get checked. Heather says Derek should go and that she'll finish. She tells him how she wants to continue, and decides to trust her and let her finish. Cristina starts banging on the window. "No, Mousey! Mousey, no, no!" she yells. In surgery, Richard tells Ben and Owen Bailey said no to him. Ben replies, "She's just a little shaken up; she needs a break." Owen and Callie tell him they need to give her time, as Cristina and Arizona went through something similar. Richard responds, "It might be true for them." He then adds, "Forgive me, Ben, but for someone like Bailey, you just need to rip off the Band-Aid." Jackson, Arizona, and Lauren are almost finished. Lauren leaves to go to the restroom. When she's gone, Jackson tells Arizona that Lauren is just one of those people that just make you feel like you're capable of anything. He is reminded of Dr. Sloan and expresses that he hasn't felt like this in long time, and Arizona agrees. Connie Ryan is checking out Meredith, and she assures them the baby is fine. Connie leaves, but tells them to call her if Meredith feels any pain. April, who's stockpiling supplies, is telling Jackson how Owen is actively keeping her from surgery. Jackson wants to talk to Hunt for her, but she doesn't want him to fight for her. A nurse comes to get her for an incoming trauma. Alex and Cristina are worried about Meredith and the baby, but she assures them she's fine. A nurse comes over and tells them "it's time". Other doctors and nurses are excited and running down the hallway. In the ambulance bay, April asks the paramedic about their patient. While April is asking some more questions, there begins playing music. The paramedics and the patient, who jumped off the gurney, start dancing. April is clueless. Suddenly, there appear more people from behind and out of the ambulances, and there come some running down the stairs. They all start dancing while other doctors and nurses come outside to watch. April recognizes some faces and doesn't get what's going on. Then there's Matthew running down the stairs, and dancing his way towards April. "They're everywhere," Meredith says. "Who would've thought Kepner would've found someone as dorky as she is?" Alex asks. "He is like the male Kepner, what are the odds?" Meredith agrees while Matthew gives April a rose. The music stops, and everybody applauses, except Cristina, whose face says it all. Matthew begins his charming speech. "When I first saw you in this doorway, I felt a shock," Matthew says. Arizona and Lauren give each other a look. While Matthew goes on with his love speech, April starts crying. Paramedic Nicole then gives Matthew a little box. "Oh my God!" April says. Matthew then kneels down. "April Kepner, I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me, if you let me. Will you marry me?" he asks, while opening the box, which contains a ring. While she says yes, the group of dancers throw rose petals. Every spectator, including Jackson, applauses while the engaged couple kisses. The storm has started. Meredith and Alex are walking in a hallway of the hospital. He questions why April finds someone while he gets crazy, cancer or a psychopathic maniac. Meredith asks what he would've done if he got to Jason's house first, asking if Jason wouldn't have been worse if he had. She advises him not to give up on Jo yet. "We didn't give up on you," Meredith says with a smile. Heather comes to them and tells them Jason woke up and that he's fine. "But he's asking for the police," she says. Alex and Meredith look worried. Derek is doing a neurological exam on Paul Dawson. Cristina asks his honest opinion, and he says he thinks the surgery did more harm than good. Cristina is beating herself up over the fact that she missed the clot. Derek assures her she did everything she could. "Then why isn't he awake?" Cristina asks. In the NICU, Tyler's parents are watching their son with Lauren and Arizona. They thank the surgeons for what they did for their son. Arizona and Lauren walk out of the room, and Lauren asks her to show her to an on-call room. Lauren explains she likes to stay close in the first night post-op in case anything happens. Arizona walks with her to an on-call room. Alex is standing next to Jason's bed. "Cops here yet?" Jason asks. Alex threatens Jason by saying that if Jason decides to put the story out there, people like Meredith and Cristina, his friends who own the hospital, will only hear the part of him hitting his girl. He also assures him that even if he decides to leave, that part of the story will also arrive where he's going before he gets there himself. Alex walks out, and Derek, who overheard everything from outside the room, asks him what Jason said. Derek says he shouldn't feel good about the fact that Jason isn't pressing charges because Alex threatened him. Richard approaches Bailey, who' still working on the charts with Shane. He tells her she should scrub in on a surgery when the Chief of Surgery asks her to, but she replies he's not the Chief anymore and not her boss either. "I am part owner of this hospital which does in fact make me your boss. And you're not a file clerk, we have enough file clerks. But we need surgeons, so be a surgeon or get the hell out," he says. Meredith is watching Owen, who's showing Leon one of the bars that penetrated him. They walk together down the hallway, talking about the surgery. "You asked me about Zola today. We just knew, you know, Derek knew first of course, because he's Derek, and it took me a little longer, because I was scared. One day, I just picked her up and I just knew. I don't know how else to explain it. I looked at her, and she was my daughter. I just knew it," Meredith says. Owen tells Meredith he and Ethan like each other, and that Ethan needs somebody. Owen confesses he talked himself out of adopting Ethan, but he says that he can't imagine not doing it when he spends one minute with him. "You think I'm crazy," Owen says. "No. I'm thinking that's exactly the way I felt," Meredith says. When Owen says Cristina won't get it, Cristina comes over. "It's Paul, you should come," she says. Outside his room, Cristina tells Owen that Paul woke up and that he's fine, while they watch Paul cuddle with his son. Owen is visibly disappointed and tells her to get them ready to transfer them to Seattle Pres. Cristina has some objections, but Owen tells her he wants them out as soon as possible as the storm arrived sooner than expected. As the storm rages over Seattle, Heather tells Derek she has rounded on his entire service. He tells her he's proud of her. She raises both of her hands. "Give it up! Slammer jammer!" she says. He gives her a high five. "Stay weird, Brooks," he says. Shane overheard them talking. Bailey asks him to come with her. Jackson is writing the on-call physicians on a board. Matthew comes over, and asks him to thank Owen for him because he kept April off surgery all day, so he wouldn't miss his one shot. Jackson assures him he didn't miss it and congratulates him. Matthew walks out and Bailey comes over, grabs the marker pen and writes hers and Shane's name on the board. "Still awake?" she asks Ross. "Yes ma'am!" he says. Cristina tells Meredith Owen seems more disappointed in her now she managed to wake up Paul, and she also says that she knows Owen got close to the kid. "You know, Owen was talking about taking the kid himself," Meredith says. Cristina is surprised, and Meredith tells her Owen seemed ready. Cristina asks her what she should do, but Meredith thinks there's nothing that she can do. Suddenly, the lights go out shortly. Arizona and Lauren enter an on-call room, where the lights flicker too. Lauren asks if they have back-up generators in the hospital, and Arizona assures her they do. There's an awkward silence, and then they both confess they're sorry it's over. Lauren teasingly tells they should be happy to have her back at some point then, and Arizona tells her that that would be great. Arizona wants to shake Lauren's hand to say goodbye, but Lauren only laughs. Arizona moves closer and they hug. Then, the lights go out. In the dark, they start kissing, but when the lights go back on, Arizona stops, saying she can't and she gets ready to leave. With her hand on the doorknob, Lauren tells her she's allowed to lose a little bit of control. Arizona then locks the door instead of opening it and walks towards Lauren. They start kissing again and Arizona takes off Lauren's lab coat. Alex enters his house, where he yells at Jo that Jason could've died. He tells her he's fine and that she's lucky because he's not pressing charges. He calls her an idiot. He tells her she should grow up. Jo tells him not everyone's like him, and that she freaked out because the way he grabbed her reminded her of something in the past, where she promised herself no one would ever grab her like that again. "Not everyone's like you. Not everyone's good," she says. "And now you think I'm horrible too," she adds. Alex shakes his head. "If you wouldn't have gotten there first, I probably would have killed the guy," he says. "Why? Why would you do that for me?" she asks. "Why wouldn't I?" he asks. Unexpectedly, a tree falls through the window into the living room. They fall on the ground, but they're fine and get back up. Callie, Meredith, and Derek are preparing a lounge in the hospital to spend the night there. Callie says Sofia will stay in the daycare center, which stays open for 24 hours. "Where's Arizona?" Callie asks, and she leaves to look for her wife. Derek and Meredith agree to stay too. When Derek is telling his wife to take it easy, Meredith gasps. While Meredith's voice over says that both bad and good things come without warning, Derek is worried. She tells him her water just broke. She sits down on a couch. "Okay," Derek says. Cast 9x23MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x23CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x23AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x23MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x23RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x23CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x23OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x23ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x23AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x23JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x23DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x23LaurenBoswell.png|Lauren Boswell 9x23Connie.png|Connie Ryan 9x23BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 9x23MatthewTaylor.png|Paramedic Matthew Taylor 9x23JasonMyers.png|Jason Myers 9x23JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x23ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x23HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x23StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x23LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 9x23NancyDawson.png|Nancy Dawson 9x23PaulDawson.png|Paul Dawson and Ethan Dawson 9x23LeonKelton.png|Leon Kelton 9x23MaintenanceWorker.png|Maintenance Worker 9x23EthanDawson.png|Ethan Dawson 9x23TylersParents.png|Tyler's Mom and Dad 9x23ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 9x23Paramedic2.png|Paramedic 9x23NurseRuth.png|Nurse Ruth 9x23DrKnox.png|Owen, Meredith, Dr. Knox, Ben Warren, Leah Murphy and Callie 9x23ERNurse.png|ER Nurse 9x23NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Hilarie Burton as Dr. Lauren Boswell *LisaGay Hamilton as Dr. Connie Ryan *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Justin Bruening as Paramedic Matthew *Charles Michael Davis as Dr. Jason Myers *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Jennifer Bassey as Nancy Dawson *Michael Buie as Paul Dawson Co-Starring *Mike Holley as Leon *Andy Forrest as Maintenance Worker *Kyle Red Silverstein as Ethan Dawson *Jeff Howard as Tyler's Dad *Frankie Ingrassia as Tyler's Mom *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *David Haley as Paramedic *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Cynthia Youngblood as ER Nurse *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria Medical Notes Jason Myers *'Diagnosis:' **Temporal bone fracture **Epidural hemorrhage **Torn dura *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Bleed evacuation Jason was brought into the hospital by Alex after Jo beat him up. He had a skull fracture and an epidural hemorrhage. He was taken into surgery to evacuate the bleed. His dura was torn by the fracture. The damage was repaired. He woke up after surgery. Tyler Sims *'Diagnosis:' **Encephalocele **Facial cleft *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Lauren Boswell (craniofacial surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Resection **Cranial reconstruction **Cleft lip repair **Calvarial graft Tyler had his surgery. Boswell talked Arizona through doing the calvarial graft and Jackson through the nose and lip reconstruction. Post-op, Tyler was doing well and his parents were told that he would be left with only a small scar on his forehead. Paul Dawson *'Diagnosis:' **Coma **Clot *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) **Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stent Paul was still in a coma after nine days. His mother inquired about withdrawal of care. Cristina told her that since it had been eight days with no improvement, it was likely that the neuro deficits would be permanent. A CT Angio revealed a clot they had missed that was blocking blood flow to the basilar artery. In surgery, his basilar wall started dissecting. After the stent was placed, Derek was worried because of the wall dissection. However, Paul woke up and showed no deficits. Leon Kelton *'Diagnosis:' **Impaling injuries **Broken leg *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical intern) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Ben Warren (anesthesiologist) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Leon, 39, was blown off a building by the wind. He was impaled on standing rebar. Bone cutters weren't strong enough to cut through the bars, but Leon told them what kind of tool they'd need to get through them, but the sparks caused by the cutting was a risk around the oxygen. They turned off the oxygen and alternated ventilating and cutting to minimize the risk. Once they bars were cut, they were pulled out and the damage was slowly repaired. Post-op, he was conscious and doing fine. Meredith Grey *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Connie Ryan (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Meredith slipped on the stairs and fell down several stairs. She went to O.B. to get checked out. The ultrasound showed no problems. However, later that night, Meredith went into labor. Music "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - The Proclaimers "You Belong to Me" - The Boxer Rebellion "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - Sleeping at Last Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Readiness is All, originally sung by Alias Eye. *This episode scored 8.97 million viewers. *At the end of this episode, Meredith goes into labor. *At one point Derek says, "You know weather guys. They're wrong most of the time and they still keep their jobs." Ironically, the same can be said for Derek himself. It's been shown that he has less than a 50% success rate. It should be said in his defense though, that he is the go-to neurosurgeon for cases which are said to inoperable. *'Goof': When April agrees to Matthew’s proposal, she is wearing gloves. Immediately after, they kiss, and April is wearing the ring with no gloves. Gallery Episode Stills 923Promo1.jpg 923Promo2.jpg 923Promo3.jpg 923Promo4.jpg 923Promo5.jpg 923Promo6.jpg 923Promo7.jpg 923Promo8.jpg 923Promo9.jpg 923Promo10.jpg 923Promo11.jpg 923Promo12.jpg 923Promo13.jpg 923Promo14.jpg 923Promo15.jpg 923Promo16.jpg 9x23-17.jpg 9x23-18.jpg 9x23-20.jpg 9x23-21.jpg 9x23-22.jpg 9x23-23.jpg 9x23-24.jpg 9x23-25.jpg 9x23-26.jpg 9x23-27.jpg 9x23-28.jpg 9x23-29.jpg 9x23-30.jpg 9x23-31.jpg 9x23-32.jpg 9x23-33.jpg 9x23-34.jpg 9x23-35.jpg 9x23-36.jpg 9x23-37.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x23BTS1.jpg 9x23BTS2.jpg 9x23BTS3.jpg 9x23BTS4.jpg Quotes :Alex: How does Kepner get that? How does that happen? And I get crazy, I get cancer, and now I got a psychopathic maniac! Screw it, I give up, I'm walking away. :Meredith: Alex, what were you gonna do if you'd got to Peckwell's house first? Were you gonna have coffee and talk it out? I mean, tell me he wouldn't have been worse off if you'd gotten there first. People change but they don't change. ---- :Alex: What happened? :Jo: We were arguing. He kept saying that he couldn't trust me anymore, that I was a liar, that I... That I lied about who I was. :Alex: He hit you? :Jo: God, it just got so bad. I don't know what's gonna happen now. :Alex: Nothing's gonna happen. You're safe. All right? You're safe here. You just need to get some sleep. All right? Just try and sleep. If you need anything... I'll have my cell. :Jo: Where are you going? Alex, what are you gonna do?! :(Alex rushes out the front door) ---- :Alex: Hey, Jason. :Jason: Cops here yet? :Alex: Let's talk for a second. :Jason: She attacked me, all right? Jo's a lunatic. She's disturbed, and she's a liar. :Alex: Listen... You got a good thing here. Good job. Nice place. You have friends here? :Jason: Oh, you wanna be my friend now? :Alex: Me? Nah. (chuckles) I got enough friends. Cristina Yang, she's my friend. She owns the hospital. Derek Shepherd. Owns the hospital. Meredith Grey, her name's on the friggin' door and these are my friends. And they don't like a guy who hits his girlfriend. Neither do I. :Jason: She attacked me. What was I supposed to do? :Alex: You're supposed to take it. A girl hits you, you take it or you walk away. It's the story of my life. Jason, you can tell this story 'til you're blue in the face, but all people are gonna hear is that you hit her and that little bit-- It's gonna follow you around the halls here. And if you leave, it'll get wherever you're going before you do. :Jason: Oh, you'll make sure of that, huh? It sounds like you're blackmailing me. :Alex: It sounds like you're a guy who hits girls, 'cause you did. So what do you wanna do next? :(walks out of Jason's room, Derek is standing there) :Derek: What'd he say? :Alex: What, you heard that? :Derek: I did. You think it's okay to blackmail people, Karev? :Alex: I wasn't. It was just a threat. :Derek: You're threatening him? What are you thinking? :Alex: A bunch of people got hurt here. I didn't see the point in any more. I mean, the guy's not pressing charges. :Derek: Oh, so it all works out. You feel good about that? Because you shouldn't. ---- :Alex: What the hell happened? :Jo: The power went out a half-hour... :Alex: No, you. What were you thinking? Peckwell could've died. :Jo: Is he... :Alex: No, he's fine, and you're lucky he's not pressing charges, but you are an idiot. You get that you could have gone to jail, right? You say that you worked so hard to change, to become this new person, but then you do this? If you don't want to be a low-life anymore, you gotta grow up and stop acting like one. :Jo: No, you grow up! Not everyone's like you, Alex. People are horrible. And the last time someone grabbed me like Jason did, I... I promised that no one would ever do that again. So I am sorry, but... not everyone's like you. Not everyone's good. And now you think I'm horrible, too. :Alex: No. No, if you hadn't gotten to him first, I probably would have killed the guy. :Jo: Why? Why would you do that for me? :Alex: Shut up. Why wouldn't I? ---- :Callie: Whew. The storm is here. It's totally here. The... uh day care center said they're gonna be open 24 hours, so I'm keeping Sofia in there. We're not leaving. Are you guys leaving? :Derek: I don't know. :Callie: Where the hell is Arizona? :Derek: We're gonna stay, right? :Meredith: Yes, we're gonna stay. :Derek: 'Cause if we get trapped at the house and you go into labor... :Meredith: No, we're staying because they need surgeons. :Derek: You need to take it easy. :Meredith: I'm just gonna work until I... :Derek: What? Meredith, what is it? Are you okay? :Meredith: Yeah. Yeah. My water just broke. See Also de:Vorbereitung auf den Sturm fr:Avis de tempête Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes